Solstice Dies,Eclipse Rises
by Mirai Cheshire
Summary: The Gods start to avoid Yui, which leads to bullying. Yui runs away,only to come back different. While the gods want to make things right,Yui's focused on one thing,Revenge. Who's gonna get what they want?
1. Chapter 1: The Start

Hey guys! AzMoAn here. I would prefer it if you called me Ama Zon. You wanna know more? Read my profile!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamigami no Asobi or any of the characters in this chapter.

How long is this gonna go on? Yui thought. None of the gods would talk to her,not even Apollon or Balder! If Yui walked up to them,they walked away. If they walked up to her,she never got acknowledged. Some of the other students had taken notice and spread rumors which led to bullying.

"Hey Yui," one female student snickered." Where are you going?"

Just before Yui could answer,she was shoved to the ground."I never said you could talk to me! Get out of here!" The girl yelled.

All the students in the hall started laughing. Yui lowered her head,and ran out of the room,tears running down her face.

"Why?" Yui muttered to herself as she ran down the hallways.

I know it's short, but I have another fanfic to focus on. You want to read more? Review. I'll need ideas people.


	2. Chapter 2: Snap

Sorry for not updating. I had _no_ ideas at all. But, Sakura Sotomura helped me out. She gets a lot of credit for this chapter. Okay reader responses:

* * *

Guest: Thanks! I'm glad you like it.

AnimeMango: Thanks. Those are good ideas. I'll think about it, though I can't promise I'll use them.

ValleyDoodle01: Hmm. That's a lot of directions I could go from. I haven't gotten to that point yet. But I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Okay. Now onto the chapter.

* * *

~Chapter 2~

Yui walked to her class, her eyes red from crying. She saw people give her looks, but she brushed it off. _It'__s not like they_ _anyway_. She thought.

She reached her class and was to open the door when Apollon's voice echoed through it.

"Say isn't Fairy-San acting _weird?"_ Yui froze.

"Yes." Tsukito's calm voice replied. "She doesn't seem very interested in anything anymore."

"Oh that's so obvious." A female's voice resonated. "She obviously thinks that she's better than you now."

"What?" Balder and Loki's shocked voices asked. "Why would she think that? It's not like her."

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" The door flew open and Yui fell to the floor.

"Ouch." she muttered,gathering her things. She noticed how the girls stood there giggling, and the gods stood watching her. Nobody was going to help her. As Yui grabbed the last of her things and stood up, Takaru spoke.

"Oi weed," Yui looked at him. "Why are you ignoring us?" Yui was about to open her mouth when she caught a glimpse of the girls. They stood in their spot innocently smiling.

Yui sighed. "I was threatend." She said. Then, she got shoved to the ground. She looked up, expecting to see one of the girls, and paled. Takeru glared at her.

"Don't give us that!" He shouted. "Who would threaten you!"

"I don't know!" Yui shouted back. She could feel the years starting to flow. "You guys were never there were you?"

"Yui-San." Yui turned to look at Tsukito. "Why are you lying?" Yui gasped.

"So you don't trust me."

"Of course they don't!" One of the girls said. "Why would they-"

"Shut Up!" Yui stood up. Everyone flinched. "You don't know what I went through!"

"Really?" Another girl sneered. "What did you go through?"

Yui opened the door. "Hell." Then she walked out and closed the door.

* * *

So Yui snapped. Hope this was good enough for all of you! Let me know what you think in a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not updating sooner. School is hard. Anyway reader review responses:

* * *

Jisella- Thanks! Here's the newest chapter.

Ksims- That's a really good idea. I might put my female OCs in this chapter.

XxLuciixx- Yeah the spirits are bullying her. I wouldn't say the gods are jerks, but yeah they kind of are.

Guest- It's okay. I like to know how to improve my fanfictions.

Sakura Sotomura- Thanks! Sorry I didn't update this one sooner.

* * *

Okay onto the chapter. For everyone who is interested, these are OCs. They aren't real in anyway.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamigami No Asobi.

Yui sat in the garden, tears spilled out onto the ground and Yui made no effort to stop them.

"Hey!" Yui looked up to see a girl hanging upside down from a tree. "What's wrong with you?"

"Just go away." Yui looked away. The girl didn't leave.

"Come on." The girl kept down from the tree and walked over to Yui. "You clearly aren't okay, and I don't have anywhere to be. So I'm gonna stay here until you tell me what's wrong."

Yui sighed. "It's my _friends_." Yui spat out the word like poison. The girl raised her eyebrows in surprise."They left me alone and now they think it's my fault." The girl nodded.

"That sucks." She said. Yui nodded. "How come you don't tell them."

"I did." Yui snapped. The girl jumped. Yui didn't notice, tears were starting to fall from her eyes again."They didn't believe me. Instead,they believed the girls who lied and bullied me."

"What!" The girl leapt up. Her face was twisted with rage. "Those idiots! I don't know you that we'll and even _I _know that you weren't part of the problem at all!"

"Oh that's right." Yui said, turning to the girl. "I don't know your name."

"Huh? Oh. I'm Lolu." The girl,Lolu, said.

"Lolu?"

"Yeah that's my name. Don't wear it out." Yui laughed quietly. Lolu smiled and sat down next to her.

"So,I'm guessing you don't want to go back to class right?" Yui nodded. "Okay." Lolu stood up. "I'll introduce you to my friends."

"Your...friends?" Yui looked around. Lolu laughed.

"They aren't here." Lolu said. "During classes we split up. Some skip, and some go to class."

"Oh."

"It's okay." Lolu took Yui's hand and pulled her up. "Let's go find them 'Kay?" Yui nodded. Lolu smiled and the two ran off.

Unbeknownst to them, a girl stood in the shadows watching the whole exchange. She sighed. "Poor Yui Kusanagi." She whispered in a voice barely above a whisper. "I hope Lolu doesn't do anything drastic."

Then she silently faded back into the shadows.

* * *

Okay that's it. You guys probably know this, but Lolu is one of the female counterparts of one of the gods. Anyway, Pm or review on your way out.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Sorry for not updating. My other fanfictions are getting popular. I can't believe I'm this good. Now to reader review responses:

* * *

Artmis412-Here's the next chapter. Sorry for making you wait.

Your Fan-Okay. Updated. :D

* * *

Onto the chapter!

Chapter 4

Lolu dragged Yui throughout the whole school. She would point out good hiding spots, and her friends usual spots. While she was talking Yui thought of a question.

"Lolu, why are you being so nice to me?" The redheaded girl stopped.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked. "I saw you being bullied, and I didn't like it. It's a bad feeling." She paused. "I would know."

"You were bullied?" Yui was surprised. Lolu didn't seem like someone who was bullied.

"Yeah. I wouldn't really respect anyone around me. They were all stuck up. So I tried to teach them a lesson. Instead, everyone called me a brat. 'You don't understand how special you are.' It was sickening." Lolu said.

"I'm sorry." Yui said. "I shouldn't have asked."

"It's okay." Lolu shrugged nonchalantly. "You didn't know."

"But-"

"Come on!" Lolu said, suddenly smiling again. "I see one of my friends!" Grabbing Yui's hand, Lolu pulled her through the crowd of students towards a silver haired girl who was leaving the building.

"Setsuna!" Lolu shouted. "Hey! Setsy!" The silver haired girl, Setsuna turned around in surprise.

"Oh. Lolu." She calmly said. "And who is with you?"

"I'm Kasanage Yui."

"A pleasure to meet you." Setsuna said, bowing.

"Likewise." Yui bowed back.

"I'm taking Yui around to meet everyone." Lolu explained. Setsuna nodded. Yui noticed her strange features.

"Setsuna-san?" Both girls turned to look at her, Setsuna's _red eyes_ shining.

"Yes?"

"U-um..." Yui struggled with her question.

"It is about my eyes isn't it?" Setsuna asked calmly.

"I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize." Setsuna smiled warmly. "I was born this way. Nobody can change she turned to Lolu. "Ice is in the gym. You should go there now if you wish to catch her."

"Thanks Setsy!" Lolu turned to Yui. "Lets go Yu-Chan!"

"Yu...chan?"

"Yep!" Lolu gripped Yui's hand. "That's your nickname now!" She started to pull Yui away.

"Bye Setsuna-San!" Yui said as she was pulled away. Setsuna waved back.

"You should have come out big sister." Setsuna turned to the girl behind her. She shook her head.

"You and Ice are way more approachable than me." She said. "I'll wait until she meets Ice."

"Alright." Setsuna sighed. "But, I can not help you with introductions. You will be on your own there."

"I understand." She sighed.

"Good. Now I'm going to class." Setsuna turned and walked away.

"I hope Yui-san likes me." The shadowed girl said nervously. Then, she faded into the shadows.

* * *

Well,that's it for this chapter. We got some insight on Lolu and we met Setsuna. Leave a review on your way out!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay,okay. Before you all kill me for not updating in a while, I have a boatload of other fanfictions that people want me to update. I wanted to update this but...oh whatever. You guys don't want to hear this. The chapter will start after reader review responses:

* * *

**Souma Chan- **Thanks! The new girls...Lolu,Setsuna,Maria? They don't have any intentions. They're just new friends for Yui. Don't worry, Yui's revenge will eventually happen.

**XXLokiXx- **Here's the next one.

**AmbertheCat- **Thanks Amber! Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 5

The first thing Yui heard before Lolu even opened the door to the gym was the sound of something breaking, and the sound of someone cursing echoed through the walls.

"Is that Ice?" Yui asked. Lolu nodded.

"Don't worry though." The redheaded girl opened the door as she spoke. "Ice is generally nice. Unless you do something to make her mad."

Yui nodded and followed Lolu in.

The first thing Yui saw was a a wall with millions of scratch marks on it. In front of the wall was a girl with frozen white hair. She wore a black sleeveless top with dark blue shorts. A silvery belt was looped around her waist. For her shoes, she work boots. When she turned around, her eyes were an frozen,arctic blue.

"Hah?" Was the the first thing out of her mouth. "Lolu? What the heck are you doing here?"

"Introducing you to her." Lolu pushed Yui forward. Ice stared at Yui, who was close to shaking.

"I-I'm Kusanagi Yui. N-Nice to meet you." Ice stared at her for a second. Yui thought she had said something wrong,but...

"You're so cute!" Ice leapt forward and hugged Yui.

"W-what?"

"You're adorable!" Lolu laughed.

"Ice is the younger sister of Setsuna. If you wanted to compare her age in human years, she would be about fourteen." Yui widened her eyes in shock.

"Fourteen?" Ice nodded.

"Yeah." Then her expression hardend. "Now if you'll excuse me..." Lolu nodded. She gripped Yui's hand and pulled her out of the gym.

* * *

"Maria," Ice turned to the brunette who sat on the stage. "Why are you avoiding her?"

Maria looked away. "I knew her before she came here...and I did nothing to help her."

* * *

Surprise,surprise! Maria knew Yui! And now Ice has met Yui. Leave a review on your way out!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Thanks for putting up with this incredibly long wait. The gods will appear in this one, after a long time of no appearances. Might not like how they act though. Anyway, reader review responses:

* * *

**xXLokiXx**\- Sorry! ^_^;

**Amaya Tamashii**\- Yeah, I get it. Thanks!

**Guest**\- Sure! I just finished one of my others so I have a new spot open. Hope you like it.

**Gayharusmutanimeslut**\- Thanks! I see what you did there. Nice. Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Onto the chapter!

Chapter 6

"So, what did you think of them?" Lolu asked Yui.

"They seem nice." Yui answered. "I'm surprised that Setsuna and Ice are siblings. They seem so different."

"Yeah." Lolu nodded in agreement. "But they get along great. Their differences are the other strength. And their older sister is the one everyone likes."

"Older...sister?" Lolu opened her mouth to reply when...

"Well look who it is." A mocking voice came from behind. Lolu and Yui turned to see three students clinging to the arms of three familiar gods:Apollon,Takeru,and Baldr."I didn't know you moved on so quickly. I guess you have to when you want to be popular, huh?"

Lolu stood in front of Yui. "Back off."

"And whose going to-Ow!" Everyone looked at Ice who had just appeared behind the girls. In her hand was a frozen rock.

"I'm sorry." She said sarcastically. "I was aiming for the one who hurt Yui." Baldr and Apollon glared at her.

"She was the one who hurt us!" Takeru shouted, his eyes blazing with rage. "She just used us to get popular!"

"And who told you that?" Ice asked.

"These three." Takeru pointed to the three females, who smirked. "They said Yui used us to get popular, and once she didn't need us anymore she would get rid of us."

Ice scoffed. "You are stupid if you believe that crap. Well, it's still nice to know how well you trust someone who trusted you with their life." The gods didn't reply. "Come on." She grabbed Yui and Lolu's wrists and pulled them away.

* * *

"Are you okay,Yui?" Ice asked as soon as they were far away from the gods.

Yui nodded. "Yes, but..."

"Seeing them again wasn't a good thing was it?"

"No. And hearing what that they still believe them over me is just..." Yui felt her her voice starting to waver.

"It's okay Yui." Ice hugged her. "Forget them. They'll regret it eventually."

* * *

_Seeing Yui smile made Maria happy. After seeing what the poor girl had gone through, even she wanted to hurt the gods. And she wasn't the violent one of the group._

_"Hey," Lolu's voice brought Maria out of her thoughts. "Do y__ou want to meet Ice's older sister?"_

_"U-um...not right now." Yui answered hesitantly. "I do want to ask Ice something though._

_"What?"_

_"Can you help train me?"_

* * *

The end...of chapter 6. Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review on your way out!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter to Solstice Dies, Eclipse Rises. Before we get to it, reader review responses:

* * *

**xXLokiXx**\- She will. Here's the next chapter!

**Ksims**\- Both. Ice is going to train her to be stronger.

**Valleydoodle01**\- ^-^

**Amaya Tamashii**\- She will.

**Arty**\- Yes and no. To the gods, Yui was ignoring them. To Yui, the gods were ignoring her.

**AmbertheCat**\- Don't die on me, Amber!

**Tokyo Ghoul**\- Thanks! What's your favorite part?

**Shawol4infinite**\- Chapter CPR!

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 7

"How dare they call me stupid!" Takeru shouted. The gods were with the female students in the courtyard. As much as they liked the girls, the gods just thought they were annoying. They couldn't go anywhere without the girls following them, meaning Loki couldn't prank, Takeru couldn't train, and Hades look at the stars. Any time they tried to, one of the girls would latch on and not leave them alone.

"I know!" The girl latching to Takeru agreed. "Whoever that blue haired girl is, she needs to learn a lesson. Why don't we teach her one?"

* * *

Ice was training Yui roughly. She would run ten laps around the school,stopping to do twenty push ups and thirty situps. Then after a ten minute break, they would practice swordfighting and archery for an hour. After, Setsuna would take over, and they would study. At first, whenever Yui made it back to her dorm, she would just fall onto her bed and fall asleep. Now, she would wash and change before immediately collapsing on the bed. It wasn't as tiring either. In fact, it was fun for Yui. She never saw Takeru anymore, but it stopped her from worrying about another confrontation between the ocean god and Ice.

A knock at the door snapped Yui out of her thoughts.

"Oi, Weed."Takeru's voice came from the other side of the door. "Open up." Yui didn't move. "I know you're in there,Weed. We need to talk."

Yui slowly walked over to the door, and cracked it open. Sure enough, Takeru stood there. "Why should I talk to you?" She asked. "Last time, You made it perfectly clear that you wanted nothing to do with me." Takeru flinched.

"Yeah..." He muttered. "But, I found something out."

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"Yui's already got friends again!?" One of the girls said. "How!?"_

_"How am I supposed to know? But they don't care about her being an outcast. Their like bodyguards."_

_"So, we got her away from the gods-"_

_"And now we have to deal with these three?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Ugh, how annoying! Why couldn't she just leave?"_

_"I don't know. But she's so annoying. Let's just go hang out with the gods now. They won't be going back to her any time soon."_

* * *

Yui silently listened as Takeru told her what he heard. She felt bad for him, but wasn't ready to forgive him yet.

"Sorry." Yui said when he finished. "I can't help you."

"..." Takeru's expression was one of hurt. Yui felt a little more guilt.

"Hey,Yui! Stupid Water god!" Ice raced around the corner to Yui and Takeru. "What are you doing here?" She asked Takeru. He didn't answer. "Okay. Don't tell me. I already know why. You found out the cold truth about those stupid girls. Doesn't affect me." She turned to Yui. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Ice grabbed Yui's hand and pulled her away from the glaring water god.

* * *

Cliffhanger! This chapter didn't turn out the way I expected it to, but oh well. Hope you guys enjoyed it.

Leave a review on your way out!


	8. Chapter 8

Alright Guys! Explanation, I was on vacation. Here's the next chapter! But first, reader Review responses:

* * *

**Arty**\- I think it would be hard for any to not know that they're gods. Baldr was not born with such godly looks.

**Gayharusmutanimeslut**\- Thanks! I'm glad you like Ice.

**Amaya** **Tamashii**\- Thanks! And my fangirl sense says Yui thanks you,too.

**Ksims**\- They will.

**Musicalgemstones**\- Thank you, Gemstones!

**Zora101**\- Thanks!

**RoseAllies**\- You will.

**xXLokiXx**\- Okay,Okay. Here.

**Angelic123**\- Thanks! I'm glad you managed to find it again.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 8

Takeru walked back to his dorm room, a little upset. He should have tried to consider what Weed,no Yui, was going through. But, instead he believed someone who he had never met and now Yui hated them.

"Welcome back,brother." Tsukito said in his usual tone. "Where did you go?"

"To Yui's room." Tsukito froze. "I found out what happened and wanted to apologize."

"She didn't forgive you though." Tsukito pointed out.

"How did you-"

"I knew from the start. Yui-san isn't like that. She wouldn't use us."

Now Takeru felt worse.

"I would apologize, but Yui-san isn't ready to forgive us. Also, we have to explain to the others what really happened.

* * *

"No." Ice said. "You do this." The blue haired girl swung her sword to the left, then right in record timing. "Doing that makes your opponent think that you will be doing a different move than the one you are actually doing.

"Let's take a break." Yui shook her head.

"Let's keep going."

"Yui, we've been going at this for three hours. Just rest for a little." Ice sat down on a nearby bench.

"Okay." Yui sat down next to her. "So how am I doing, Ice?"

"Good."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. You just started. Don't push yourself."

"Yeah, Yui!" Lolu jumped down from the rafters. "Let's play!" The redhaired girl picked Yui up over her shoulder and ran off.

"See ya." Ice said.

* * *

Wow,this chapter is...okay. Well, it is two o'clock here. Leave a review!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Here's Chapter 9! But first, reader review Responses:

* * *

**Arty**\- They sure do. Well, Lolu does.

**Amaya Tamashii**\- Just playing around. She is the female equivalent of Loki.

**AmbertheCat**\- Thanks! I won't really pair her. I like all of the gods, so it's hard. But, the first one I ever liked was Tsukito. Then, Balder, Takeru, Loki, Apollon &amp; Hades were last. I'm not sure, but the happy ones who are hiding their sadness like Apollon, just don't do it for me. Tsukito was blunt, so he got my respect.

**ksims**\- It will be revealed.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 9

"Where are we going?" Yui asked.

"Well, Zeus wants to see you for some reason." Lolu said. "And then, We can play in the garden!"

"O-Okay." Lolu stopped and turned to face her.

"By the way, those gods haven't bothered you have they?"

"No." Yui answered. "Why?"

"Setsy was talking with the purple haired one."

Tsukito?

"Really?"

"Yeah. He seemed really upset about something,too."

"Oh..."

* * *

"Stupid girl." One of the girls who clung to the gods said. "She can't be left alone can she? Always has to be with someone." She laughed. "Well, let's see how you handle this!"

* * *

The gods were all in different areas when they heard a scream.

"Yui!"

_What?_ They all ran to where they heard the scream.

They found Lolu holding Yui and Ice checking her pulse. There was a thin line of red running down her head.

"What happened to-" Apollon stepped foreword, but jumped back when Ice swung her sword.

"Why do you care?" She asked him in a deadly voice. "I get Takeru, and Tsukito. But you guys? No way."

The two girls picked Yui up and carried her off to her room.

* * *

"That was harsh." The girl clinging to Apollon's arm said. "Why not just leave her?"

"Why would I?" Apollon asked. "She is still a friend."

"No she isn't. Remeber, she abandoned you!"

"Did she?"

* * *

Yay! Apollon had a change of heart! Leave a review!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Here's Chapter 10 to Solstice Dies, Eclipse Rises! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

**Amaya Tamashii**\- Yeah. Those girls will be hated forever.

**Guest**\- Okay, I will.

**Guest**\- Hope you didn't wait long

**Arty**\- Yep. Once all of them realize, we'll have a party.

**AndreaRamos2003**\- Yui will be fine. And I have a surprise,too.

**xXLokiXx**\- Hope you didn't wait long. And I hope you like this one.

**Dogyyy**\- Sorry!

**Guest**\- Yeah...

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 10

The girl leaned back. "W-What do you mean, Apollon?" She smiled nervously.

"We did accept what you said back then, but then Tsukito and Takeru-"

"Who cares about them?" The girl cut in. "Yui's out of the way now because of that injury.

Apollon walked away from her. "I should mention this now. I had a feeling you knew something we didn't. How did you know Yui was injured before we did?"

"Uh..." She realized she was trapped. "Lucky Guess?"

Apollon didn't look at her as he left.

* * *

"_Hey, Maria_." Yui heard Ice say. "Will Yui be okay?"

"I think so. She will need to stay here for awhile. Just for me to make sure."

Yui opened her eyes. She saw Ice and a brown haired woman talking. She tried to talk, but only managed a small wince.

"Yui!" Ice looked at her. "Are you okay?"

"I don't think so. She was hit on the head by an unknown object." The woman said. "Oh, sorry I haven't introduced myself. I am Maria."

Yui, not trusting herself to speak, simply smiled and nodded.

"You should stay here for a day or two." Maria continued. "No training."

"Okay." Ice spoke for Yui. "She won't train."

"Alright." Maria sat down. Yui looked upset. "Don't be sad, Yui. I won't let the gods in if you don't want to see them."

Yui smiled. "Thank...you..." she whispered.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long. Here's the next chapter of Solstice Dies, Eclipse Rises! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

**themightyglowpillow**\- No it's not. Here's the next chapter.

**Guest**\- Thanks!

**Arty**\- Sorry for making you wait. The one watching Yui from a distance is Maria. She's also medically gifted.

**gayharusmutanimeslut**\- Thanks! Sorry you had to wait so long.

**Amaya Tamashii**\- If you want I rent my hated OCs out as puching bags.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 11

"Hey!" Takeru knocked on the door. "Let us in! Brother and I want to see w- I mean- Yui." Takeru didn't think he could use her nickname after the way he treated her.

The door opened and a brown haired girl stepped out.

"I'm sorry." She said very gently. "Yui is resting right now, and doesn't want to see anyone."

"But-"

"She is resting." The girl said again, only more forcefully. "If you had been hit by a flower pot on head, you would want a day to rest, right?"

"Yes." Tsukito replied. "May we come back tomorrow?"

Maria nodded. "If Yui wishes to see you." She said. "I will ask her when she wakes up."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Maria closed the door.

* * *

Lolu was laying on her branch playing with flower petals, when someone came up from behind and tried to push her off. She saw them coming and, grabbing onto the lower branch, swung up and sat on her attacker; who she realized was Loke.

"Sorry!" She said getting off him. "Don't sneak up on me,though."

"Yeah, I learned that lesson." Loke replied.

"I apologized."

"Yeah, yeah." Loke looked at her. "So, do you know anything about Yui?"

"Besides the fact your friends did it? Nope." Loke paled.

"Our friends?" He repeated.

"Those three girls that are always with you. They did it."

* * *

I know the ending was rushed, but it's 11:30. And this is the third update. Leave a review on your way out!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I was focused on another work of mine and had no time to update this one. Anyway, Reader Review Responses:

* * *

**Alilia**\- Thanks! I hope you like this chapter then.

**xXLokiXx**\- Sorry you had to wait long. I hope this makes up for it.

**Arty**\- Yep. Sorry, my keyboard messes up sometimes.

**Amaya Tamashii**\- I'm glad I made you laugh. ^-^ Do you want a punching bag?

**gayharusmutanimeslut**\- Thanks! You'll be seeing more of them in this one,too.

**ksims**\- Yep. Sorry. My keyboard messed up.

**KMCP Ai**\- Thanks. Is this good?

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 12

"Why _would_ they do that?" Loki asked his almost counterpart, who was leaning against the tree on a higher branch.

"How should I know." Lolu replied. "I'm not one of them. I'm not always clinging onto you. And I'm certainly not _ever jealous that Yui was always with you and wanted to keep you for myself and brag to everyone that I was dating a god._"

The last sentance hung between them for a moment, before Loki caught on.

"They almost killed her because they were jealous of her?!" He exclaimed.

"No, it was the '_wanted to brag to everyone they were dating a god._' thing." Lolu said, repeating the last part of her sentence. "And of course Yui was in the way of that."

"That's disgusting." Loki gripped the tree branch remembering how they had treated Yui because of them.

"Don't tell me." Lolu hopped off the branch and looked back up the redhaired god. "Tell off those girls." Then she walked away.

* * *

Takeru paced around his room as his brother watched.

"Are you trying to wear yourself out?" Tsukito asked him.

"I just...I just want to apologize to Yui." Takeru slammed his fist into the wall. "But now I can't see her because of that stupid flower pot problem."

"And that other girl that wouldn't let you in." Tsukito added.

"That too." Takeru agreed.

The conversation the two were having was cut off when someone knocked at the door.

"Yeah, who is it." Takeru walked over and opened the door and saw someone familiar.

Blue hair, blue eyes, determined look..."You're that one girl we met near the gym!" Takeru yelled. Tsukito looked up surprised.

"I have a name." She replied. "It's Ice."

"Suits you." Takeru said after a moment.

"Thanks." Ice replied. "Now listen." She took a deep breath. "How do you not know who hurt Yui?"

"I do know." Takeru replied.

"So you aren't doing anything?" Ice raised an eyebrow.

"Well what can I do!" Takeru almost shouted back. "It's our fault she got hurt in the first place."

"You're right." Ice replied. "I'm not going to deny it. You believed some girls you only met once over the one girl who knew you all better than you knew yourselves. And because of that Yui ended up being hit with a flower pot." She looked at Takeru. "And now you have two options. Try to make it up to her. Or just give up and abandon her."

"And why are you telling us this?" Tsukito stood up.

"Because, you guys were her friends. And I think you deserve a chance." Ice started for the door.

"Oh by the way," She turned to look at them. "You should go see Apollon. He knows what happened.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


End file.
